codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
LANCER (Project)
The LANCER Project is a codename of a top secret project proposed by Doctor Natalie Lancer and authroized by NATO. Under the code APEX WARFARE, it began operations in 2014. Introduction LANCER was the successor to a previously failed program during the Cold War when both the US and USSR attempted to enhance their troops performance with different stategies. Both went in different directions as the USSR went with augmentations with top-secret drugs while the US tried to make powerful assault harnesses. Both projects were cancelled around two years after conception due to human rights abuses and lack of government funding. The new project was created in 2009 with the goal of the "Special Operations" soldiers of the next generation. These soldiers would be experimented with powerful suits of armor and new weaponry, spectulated to exceed the current spec-ops forces. After authorization by the CIA, the candidates were needed in a hurry due to the rapid war developing between the Russian Federation and the Western Powers. Candidates were chosen instead by previous battlefield performance rather than genetic makeup. The first soldiers, codenamed "Generation I" numbered 18 operatives was introduced in 2014 and were deployed to the Middle East. The 68th Specialists was created with 3 squads and the 37th with 1. By mid-2015, due to LANCER involvement in Afghanistan, Pakistan and Iran against insurgents, Generation I had been praised as the stuff of legend. Stories went across military installations about a few LANCERs defending against dozens of insurgents. In March 2015, a 68th squad with the help of another 69th team and the 37th SSD discovered and ravaged a major insurgent training base in Iran that the military had been searching for. The camp went undiscovered for 4 years after intelligence knew its existence. Seeing the success, but not the numbers of supersoldiers to increase the US military presence, a second generation of LANCERs was assembled. Like the first, the second wave was picked with younger members who had exceptional performance during their short military career. The difference was that Generation II was brought out in three waves known as A, B and C.. Generation II-A's 20 operatives were introduced in 2016 and II-B's were revealed on 2017, just when World War III broke out. Although the two generations of LANCERs fought separate squads, several Generation II LANCERs were used as replacements in the older Generation I units. By July 2018, the war had killed off all Generation I and several Generation II LANCERs. In 2021, the third generation of LANCERs was formed from handpicked military cadets and was to be trained by Generation II survivors. The 68th recruited 104 members and the 37th SSD recruited 75. In 2039, the 68th and 37th had grown exponentially. General Raul Ortiz's retirement speech hinted at a fourth and fith generation of LANCER commandos by 2060. Operational history *1954: The US commences with its supersoldier program, codenamed SAMURAI. *1955: The USSR commences with its supersoldier program. *1956: SAMURAI's SPAA or Semi Powered Assault Armor is constructed. However, the subjects are not fit, forcing the government to deactivate SAMURAI. The USSR also dismisses its supersoldier program later in the year. *2009-2013: Project proposed, APEX WARFARE is approved and Generation I LANCERs are activated. *2014: Generation I LANCERs are deployed to Afghanistan, Pakistan and Iran. *2015: Battle of the OpFor Academy - Success. LANCERs destroy the training camp and capture 21 insurgents. *2015: Generation II is activated. *2016: Battle of Tehran - Success. Several Generation I and Generation II are killed and wounded. *2016: Outbreak of World War III - 68th Specialists sent to assist Canadian forces in the east coast. 37th SSD sent to Washington DC and Savannah. *2018: World War III kills off all generation I and several generation II LANCERS. 24 are killed from the 68th and 17 are killed from the 37th. *2021: Generation III is activated. First group of candidates recruited in March. Second group in October. *2022: Third group of Generation III is recruited in April. Last group recruitment ongoing. *2039: Generation IV and V proposed by 2045 and 2060 respectively. Selection and Training The LANCER commando divisions have had their soldiers hand-picked by Dr. Lancer and her small number of administrators. They visited notable soldiers from various English speaking countries. In turn, any soldier could have been conscripted, but the administrators had focused on those with special forces or had a specialty in their record such as being ex-USMC, SAS etc. The units required additional workouts to support the power of their new MK I and MK II suits, but skills in survival were not emphasized. Generation III, however consisted of those who opted to be in the elite unit. Selections were made twice a year with all recruits having to be between the age of 21 and 25. All instructors were Generation II LANCERs that had participated in the war. Recruits for the 69th are trained at Fort Focus and the 37th trains its recruits at its facility in Dulles, Virginia. The entire training process will last six weeks. The first week is a physical test, personal fitness test and combat basics. The second week involves conditioning. Recruits are formed into teams and will hike a total of nearly 30 miles with nearly 20 kg of weight in their backpacks in an array of locations, including the swamps of Georgia, the mountains of Utah and the deserts of Nevada. The most brutal trek takes place in the jungles of Brazil. Candidates are dropped off with a small container of survival supplies and are told to be at a rendezvous point within three days, all while being completely undetectable by patrols of infantry from both USMC and Brazilian Army forces and Mi-8 and Mi-24 helicopters used by the Air Force of the US and Brazil. The fourth and fifth week includes combat training and first aid. Candidates will become familiar with most western weaponry and also will have training with weapons that insurgents often will use such as the Uzi and AK-47. The final selection test, at the end of the sixth week is the most difficult, resistance to interrogation and can last up to 30 hours. Typically, of the around 70 who sign up, only 20 usually remain. Those who pass can either transfer to an operational team, or form a new team with the leader having experience. Most candidates will fill in position on existent teams. Known LANCER Teams There are three divisions of LANCER troops that are employed in the United States Armed Forces. Each individual soldier has a codename that they choose and will be designated as such. Tthe 68th Specialists are the division reserved for general special operations. They are based at Fort Focus 12 miles south of Portland, Oregon. Squads number in four or five. While not as extreme as its two sister units, it carries out counterterrorist operations, live-fire excercises and often protection for US officials in foreign lands if hired protection is nowhere to be found. Unlike other military divisions, the 68th picks its recruits annually. The 37th Special Shock Division carry out the more intense special operations, like the ones kept out of the press. They only operate in about four members per squadron. Their HQ location is currently classified, although they operate a training facility in Washington DC. This unit diiffers from the other units as being a very quick force and the only LANCER division to report to both the standard armed forces and SOCOM. A 37th fireteam is capable of being deployed just about anywhere in the world within 20 hours. This is the most famous unit of the LANCER supersoldiers. They have conducted missions in Iran, North Korea, Afghanistan, Russia, Serbia and many others. The final unit codenamed "Phantoms" has very little information revealed and have only been rumors even for brass in the Pentagon. Phantoms are the Black operations of the LANCER branch. They execute extreme risk missions far behind enemy lines. Already they have completed operations in Yemen, Iran, North Korea, Serbia, Kosovo and many others. Operators are rumored in two man teams. *'The 68th Specialists' include: *Zeta Team *Charlie Team *Uniform Team *Apex Team *Plasma Team *Dart Team *'The 37th Special Shock Division' include: *Silver Team *Hornet Team *Shadow Team *Regal Team *Wolf Team *Sapphire Team *Fireteam Regal Known Generation I LANCERs *Vector *Butch *Monarch Known Generation II LANCERs *Six *Predator *Alpha *Wildcard *Rain *Dare *Green *Petterson *Weasel *Revenant *Longsword *Shadow *Phoenix *Prowler *Spartan *Sarge *Falcon *Buzz *Winchester *Rampage *Lux *Scotty *Redeye *Adamant Known Generation III LANCERs: *Vapor *Lavender *Saturn *Incision Silver Team Silver Squad/Team are the main characters of the LANCER Project as well as the primary operating LANCER team. They are the most famous of the 37th. Only two members of the original six are still alive. *Vector: A no-nonsense soldier, he serves as the leader of Silver Team. The only original member during the events of all three LANCER stories. KIA in 2018 by a Hydra. *Butch: Somewhat sarcastic and a brilliant escapist. The second in command as well as the intelligence and ordinance specialist. KIA in 2018 at Las Vegas. *Alpha: The chattiest of the team, Alpha serves as the sniper. KIA in 2018 at Isakov's destruction. *Wildcard: Bold, Aggresive, yet silent, Wildcard is the team's grenadier and assault specialist. Alive as of 2021 *Dare: Serving as the heavy weapons specialist, Dare is talkative and he is always watching the others. Alive as of 2018, last seen escorting President Deleston to safety. *Rain: The sixth member of Silver, his method of working alone often frustrates his commanders. KIA in 2018, sacrificing himself to stop the CHAOS bomb *Six: Rain's temporary replacement, keeps thoughts to himself. KIA 2018 aboard Isakov. *Rampage: Wildcard's replacement if another counterinsurgency op comes up. Status: Transferred. Previous Silver Members: *LANCER Lt. Colonel Harris "Monarch" Murphy: Previous commander of Silver. Status: Deceased. *LANCER Lt. Destiny Luxey: The patient and attractive second in command of Silver. Status: Too wounded to continue duty. *LANCER Sgt. Heinrich "Redeye" Ernst: The previous sniper for Silver. Status: Alive/Transferred to Storm Team. *LANCER Sgt. Scott Harris: Quiet, but smart, he serves as the sentry to Silver. Status: Deceased. * Fireteam Regal Fireteam Regal is the main protagonistic squad of Call of Duty: Phantom War III. They are best known for stopping the scheme of the Strike, a shady neo-terrorist group. *Aaron "Vapor" Falkner *Lisa "Lavender" DeVaryust *Foster "Saturn" Whitshire *Quin "Incision" Choi Equipment LANCER Armor All types of LANCER armor are not for civilian sale and are deemed illegal to be used by anyone except for the 3 LANCER divisions. The LANCER armor is a semi-powered suit designed by Dr. Lancer and first produced by North Armor Incorporated. Originally built for the first generation, it was then mass produced for both the second and third as well. Constructed to improve performance in all fields of combat. Each suit is unique, making no two LANCERs identical. MK I The MK I armor is the earliest design and by far the oldest. Designed for the first generation, they are bulky, difficult to use, but nontheless durable. Only 69 suits were constructed, low numbers due to high expenses. There are two surviving MK I suits preserved at the World War III Museum. Provides: *Virtually indestructible armor plating, with extreme strength and flexibility. *Enhanced speed, strength and comfort. *Immunity to radiation. *HUD with direction, ammunition counter and overall condition of the user. *Built in gas filter to survive chemical agents. *Slings where weapons can be placed on back and shoulder. *Grade 1 Medical Kit. *Space for ration bars and a canteen of water. *Black suit, allowing watertight, as well as capabilities of withstanding extreme heat and cold. Prone to breaking and difficult to repair. *Slots for additional ordinance and ammunition. *Helmet and Bright Green Night Vision Goggles with Heads Up Display. MK II The MK II was a prototype secondary armor that has been improved through tests of the MK I. Along with the MK I, it recieved a more sleeker upgrade while offering additional protection. The MK II is the current armor worn by the 37th Special Shock Division. It is planned to halt production in 2020 to make room for the MK III. Additions to the 90 MK IIs made include: *Airtight suit, able to be used in zero oxygen environments for ten minutes. *Armor improved to resist explosives. *Improved reflex computer to track motion. *Target tactical placement, displays distance of highlighted targets up to 1000 meters. *Icons displaying teammates location on the HUD within 1000 meters. *Tac Apps, applications that can be transferred from LANCER to LANCER. Apps include remote detonating, hacking into unsophisticated comms as well as eavesdropping low security phone calls. *Upgraded HUD with ammo counter and reserve ammunition, ordinance condition, compass, enhanced thermal vision and objective marker. *Sound suppressive footing. *Easier to repair than the MK I. MK II (B) The MK II (B) is a prototype armor designed by Shadow Company for use in their unit, but the LANCERs were authorized to use it to test its infiltration capabilities. Charlie Team used five suits to infiltrate and capture American crime boss Leland. Not much is known other than it is thinner than the others, providing agility, however it sacrifices protection for speed and stealth. 9mm bullets have been easily able to penetrate it. Features: *Layer of insulin to suppress thermal signature. *Layer to muffle sound. MK III By 2021, the MK II has been mass produced for the LANCER specialists. Doctor Lancer has retired with such immense money and revealed the MK III. The 68th Specialists and one team of the 37th SSD are the only known operators of the MK III. As of 2020, there are 28 suits built and it is still in production. By 2030, it was the main suit used by all three LANCER units. New features of the MK III include: *Less sophisticated components. Easier to attach and disassemble segments. *Restant to magnetic pulses. *Cheaper rate for production, allowing more to be fielded. *Compressed air tank allows for a half hour in zero oxygen environments *Multiple military companies produce different suit variations. *Autoinjectors allow a general purpose medical gel to be injected without the use of external medkits to minor standard injuries. Reception The LANCER Project was viewed as a highly successful program to enhance future members of the US Armed Forces. Stories of the impressive specialists spread through mess hall chatter like wildfire. Appearance of LANCERs throughout World War III and other battles involving the US had sparked intense motivation to the fellow units fighting alongside them. Trivia *The LANCERs are heavily based of the Halo series' iconic soldiers known as Spartans. *Unlike Spartans, LANCERs are not "invincible" and thus are marked KIA when killed, while Spartans will be MIA to preserve morale during the Halo timeline. Category:Factions